And the Love Kick Starts Again
by xxsharingansakuraxx
Summary: Now he wants her? Like hell she'll lay down and take this but she sparks his interest. Will a certain Uchiha find her worth fighting for after all this time or will his older brother get to her first? Rated M for adult content. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1:

He faltered, the last fifteen minutes of their battle draining his chakra sufficiently enough to put them in the predicament they're in now; she was after all a master of precise chakra control.

When did she become so powerful? Her red swollen lips captivated him. The way her soft pink hair fanned out around her head as she lay there beneath him and her sharp forest green eyes, glazed, half-lidded, but brilliant stared straight into his. Something beautiful to behold. Surely, this was not the same little girl who fawned over him as a child, right? His brows knitted themselves together at the thought. It disgusted him and the gnawing sensation in his lower stomach supported as much. He could taste the disdain in his mouth. '_No_,' He smirked, '_This is definitely not the same girl_.'

The sword in his right hand sliced through the air whistling against the silent wind before coming into something solid but forgiving. He frowned; she was beginning to annoy him. Her delicate hands had captured the blade between her palms. Suddenly, he felt his entire weight shift before she gripped the blade firmly in her left hand, grasping onto his hair with her right and yanking him to ground, effectively switching their positions. He stiffened, feeling the heat radiating from between her legs, smirking again he wrapped one arm around her waist to hold her there.

Her hands being occupied; with the sword which was cutting into her black gloves, she shook her head to which he assumed she wasn't happy about the condition of the flimsy material covering her small pale hands, and her opposite hand knotted in his perfect black hair, she sighed looking down glancing into his coal eyes before she wrinkled her nose in disgust at him, finally gracing him with some emotion after 4 years. Or was it 5? He had lost track, being on the road to avenging his family and all. Her waist felt small but wide enough for his liking. '_Yes, she will make the perfect host to my heir_.' The thought crossed his mind.

"Are you done ogling me, U-chi-ha?" Her mocking tone and tight handle on his hair only fueled the hatred deep in his heart, but as a master of control himself, his smirked simply grew wider hiding his real emotions as always.

There was no real response needed, they both knew, his face said it all. Quickly letting go of the sword she prepared to land her own devastatingly powerful blow aimed right for his pretty little smug face. "Damn you!" She bellowed at the top of her lungs, her fist landing an inch from his head shaking the earth beneath them. He didn't even flinch, enraging her more and feeling the unsettling fire build within her existence she withdrew her hand yet again before redirecting her punch. She was going to follow through with this one for sure no holding back.

Her face contorted into a sickly sweet grin feeling his perfectly defined jaw slack under her knuckles. It felt so good for some release. To have at least some kind of emotion invading her veins instead of the empty cold feeling she felt coursing through her ever since he left on that freezing stone bench back 4 years ago. Or was it 5? She had stopped counting once she started training under one of the legendary sannin, Lady Tsunade.

"Thank you?!" She screamed at him punching again and again. "After everything Naruto and I did for your pathetic ass, all I got was a thank you?" Her hand lost feeling almost the same way her heart did. She tried to swallow the thick lump rising in her throat as she heard a stomach-churning snap. Looking down, allowing some warm tears to fall upon his angelic face, she clenched her own jaw his, however, was misplaced and swelling gradually. Something stirred deep inside her, an urge, almost an instinct the way it felt. It was the want, No, the NEED to fix him.

"You don't even deserve that." She spoke aloud, listening to her own shaky voice made her uneasy. Leisurely, she let go of his hair and leaned back into his hips gradually regaining the feeling in her hand. It started slowly as a dull burning sensation, creeping its way up her wrist into her forearm. Bringing her other hand up to wipe the tears away from her flushed cheeks her hand started to glow a gentle green color almost the same as her innocent eyes. She placed one hand upon the other, sighing softly at the cooling sensation from her healing chakra.

Sasuke sat silently below her, watching with apathetic eyes, not even reacting to his dislocated jaw. He was alert to the fact that pain wracked his body as soon as his jaw gave way and snapped out of place. He was also way too aware of the fact that the way she was sitting, with her "parts" (for lack of a better) word flushed against his, it was making him uncomfortable. His hard swallow and clenched fists were the only evidence of this though as he watched her, hiding his curiosity behind his stoic facade.

So, she could destroy an entire battlefield then heal even the deadliest of injuries with the same miracle hands everyone has been talking about. '_Interesting_.' He tried to smirk but again a wave of pain crashed upon his body making him wince despite his title as famous 'Sasuke Uchiha' his wounds still hurt just like anyone else's. Her glare shifted to him and he instantly regretted letting the female, who was now sitting on top on him, live earlier during their battle. He had the small opening during their fight when he had pinned her against a tree successfully knocking the breath out of her. He could've and should've ended it all there. Then he wouldn't be under a weakling such as herself and he could already be on his way back to Orochimaru's lair. Snake Bastard. She gently caressed the side of his face before firmly grabbing his jaw and popping it back into place, with the help of her medical experiences, she started the healing process.

His eye twitched, '_She did that on purpose_.' As soon as she was satisfied with her handy work she unclasped his hand from her waist and stood up unsteadily. Her stomach forming knots as she dreaded what was about to happen, either she was going to die right here and now or he was going to say goodbye and leave her once again. Feeling the all too familiar sense of being left behind she clenched her now perfectly healed fists ready for round two. 'He's not leaving me a second time.' She resolved swallowing her pride and taking exactly three steps from his place on the floor, she waited for him to rise from his place on the ground. So naturally what he did next shocked and shook her to the very core of her being. He stood and firmly faced her before opening his mouth and uttering the very words she wanted to hear from the very beginning,

"Sakura…," He paused before locking his eyes on her, "Come with me."


	2. Chapter 2

There's foul language in this one. Just a friendly reminder that this is rated M.

Chapter 2:

It wasn't exactly a question now was it? She sighed, her petal pink lips turned upside down into a sour frown. Not the way she had hoped it would be… Nope he did not have one romantic cell in his body that one… Shaking her head she smiled a bright and blinding smile, "How about you go fuck yourself?" She watched his body visibly stiffened at her harsh words.

How could something so foul come out of such a pretty mouth? His disapproval showed without restraint on his pale face. She wasn't going to make this easy now was she; he sighed quietly. The sound of her footsteps faded into the trees. He looked down, thinking, plotting, and deciding. He thought about going after her there was no way she was faster than him. Unconsciously his feet started moving to the thick brush of trees she disappeared into. "That bastard… He thinks I'm the same little fan girl."

She muttered to herself feeling a hot thorn shoot up her spine. Her lip pulled up into a sneer, glaring at nothing in particular, she jumped from tree to tree quickly trying to put as much distance between them as possible. Honestly she didn't trust herself half of her wanted to stay, to just follow him mindlessly back to the lair she knew that's where he was going. He had some equipment, a couple of important scrolls; she guessed was from a previous mission he was sent out on. She slowed her pace while her mind raced around all the potential **'what if's'** and the outcomes of each decision. A loud smack distracted her and she registered the pain in her left arm.

'_What a fucking dick! Don't excuse my language. I mean every word of it_.' The ballsy and loud inner Sakura screamed. Gasping and clawing out for a branch close enough to catch herself on her hand latched onto something but it was his forearm hard and muscular. He gripped onto her slender arm before she could let go, squeezing hard enough to leave a bruise of his fingers on the soft flesh of her upper limb, supporting her weight easily he lifted her up and trapped her to his solid chest holding her arm behind her back painfully.

He could feel her heart racing and beating wildly, her hair stuck to her forehead and the sides of her heart shaped face brushing across her reddish parted lips letting her breathe erratically, and her clear green eyes wide and innocent starred straight into his soul. She reminded him of a mustang, her beauty, free spirit, and fiery attitude encouraged as much. She snarled at him narrowing her eyes, her beautiful features contradicting the malicious faces she was making, it looked absolutely loveable; not that he would ever admit it aloud.

He frowned not only did she have the balls to growl at him she was glaring at him as well. That would simply not do he definitely needed to rectify this situation. He smirked on the inside, '_I need to break her just like in the beginning_.' She pressed herself closer to him feeling the heat from his exposed chest through her clothes, relieving some of the pressure on her aching arm.

Opening her delicious pink lips she spoke, "You seem to be thinking really hard considering you have the brain of a hamster." An image of a tiny little rodent crawling across the dark, empty space in his mind took center stage in his head, throwing him a bit off course. He closed his eyes and shook his head slowly dismissing the though before turning his attention back to her.

It was a glare-off, his obsidian eyes boring into her deep malachite ones, suddenly the world turned black around them, shreds of the world flying into a swirling vortex above them. Color spun around them in a dance disappearing once they hit the ceiling. His eyes turned red, his tomoe spinning violently, as he let her go letting her sink to the floor in pain and confusion. She grabbed her head groaning and digging her fingers into her scalp almost painfully.

"Son of a bi…" Her voice trailed off while she slipped into a deep sleep, crumpled against his shins and the ground. She looked like she was worried, a furrowed brow and a small grimace played upon her feminine features.

He smirked pulling her up roughly while throwing her over his shoulder like a sack of flour. "Tch," Feeling the ends of his lips tug up into a lazy half smile he raised an eyebrow. "Pathetic." With what he said spoken he hurriedly made his way into the thick shrubs, picking up a familiar chakra signature… Naruto.


End file.
